Lo Irresistible
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: La raza de los enanos sólo se casa una vez durante toda su vida. Cada uno de los hijos de Mahal sabrá cuando ha llegado la hora de unir su vida con la de otro ser. Thorin no sabía que aquella fuerza irresistible no diferenciara entre enanos... y hobbits. Slash: Thilbo.
1. Capítulo 1: Thorin Escudo de Roble

**Lo Irresistible**

**Capítulo 1: Thorin Escudo de Roble**

**Summary: **La raza de los enanos sólo se casa una vez durante toda su vida. Cada uno de los hijos de Mahal sabrá cuando ha llegado la hora de unir su vida con la de otro ser. Thorin no sabía que aquella fuerza irresistible no diferenciara entre enanos... y hobbits. Slash: Thilbo.

Ø

**Disclaimer: **Todo el argumento, la mitología, el universo y la concepción de la Tierra Media como la conocemos pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien; sin embargo, este fanfiction está basado en la ilustración que realizó el director Peter Jackson en sus versiones cinematográficas, por lo que también le atribuyo derechos a él y a Warner Bros, New Line Cinema y MGM. Nada será utilizado con fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **En esta historia existe contenido homoerótico/slash; por lo que si eres una persona sensible a estos temas, te suplico abstenerte de leer.

Ø

* * *

La raza enana poseía diversas cualidades dignas de admiración, tales como la perseverancia, la lealtad, el honor y el trabajo duro. Era cierto que se les atribuía también características sumamente negativas como la ambición desmedida y el orgullo corrosivo; sin embargo ¿Qué raza en toda la Tierra Media se podía jactar de poseer únicamente conductas sin mácula en su totalidad?

No obstante, dentro de los defectos que poseía la raza concebida por _Mahal_ no existía la lujuria. Eran seres entregados a sus tareas, muchas veces por encima de las relaciones afectivas u algún otro distractor de sus deberes y labores; de tal forma que si no detentaran una naturaleza única en su vida como pareja, probablemente la raza enana hubiera sucumbido eras atrás debido a la escasez de población.

Los matrimonios entre enanos no eran frecuentes. Cierto que dos de cada tres enanos vivían en soltería a lo largo de su longeva vida, aunado a que la población femenina era importantemente mucho menor a la masculina, por lo que los romances entre parejas del mismo sexo, aunque infrecuentes, no eran mal vistos.

Era todo un acontecimiento que dos enanos se enamoraran, uno digno de celebración. Significaba una unión de fidelidad y entrega hasta que la muerte los separara. Sólo se casaban una vez en toda la vida, pues solo podían amar en sentido carnal y emocional como pareja a un solo ser y, si la bendición de los _Valar_ estaba con ellos, podían concebir hasta cuatro pequeños enanos y vivir felizmente hasta el final de sus días.

Thorin Escudo de Roble se encontraba inmerso en presiones de dimensiones colosales, aún para un príncipe heredero de un reino hurtado y ultrajado. Por supuesto que no tenía el menor tiempo para verse inmerso en banalidades sin sentido de corte romántico que resultaba innecesario en aquellos momentos de adversidad y sólo una pérdida de tiempo inconcebible.

Proteger a su gente, honrar a los perdidos en Erebor y en la batalla de Azanulbizar, cumplir con las expectativas del linaje de Durin, recuperar el trono perdido de su abuelo y criar a los dos traviesos príncipes herederos. Suficiente para ni siquiera pensar en sí mismo.

"_Hijo mío, contempla al nuevo heredero de nuestro honorable linaje" Thráin, hijo de Thrór, pudo congratularse de adorar y cargar a su segundo nieto: Kíli, hijo de Dís._

_Kíli había nacido algunas horas antes, tras la seguridad de las colonias de Ered Luin. Ahora, tan pequeño e indefenso, recién nacido, era el orgullo de su abuelo Thráin quien pudo olvidar todas las preocupaciones que azotaban a los suyos por la alegría de que su familia continuara siendo prolija pese a las adversidades._

"_Aunque es demasiado lampiño; recuerdo que cuando naciste ya tenías pelo en la cabeza y, seguramente, algunas pelusillas en la barbilla" los ojos azules de Thráin brillaron risueños y su hijo mayor no pudo evitar reír junto con él._

"Llegara tu momento, Thorin. Así como llegó el de Dís y llegará el de tu hermano Frerin. Te casarás, formarás una familia y juntos engendrarán a tus herederos quienes reinarán de nuevo lo que nos fue robado y recuperaremos"

"_No es mi intención casarme…"_

"_Thorin"_

"_Padre yo no pienso…"_

"_Detente, no quiero escuchar más. Sientes lo que cualquier enano experimenta cuando se es tan joven, es natural. Crees nunca te llegará ese día, pues estás absorto en tus responsabilidades, pero te llegará la hora y seguramente en el momento más inesperado, así como le sucedió a nuestra amada Dis. Sabrás inmediatamente que ha llegado la persona con quien desearás unir tu destino y a quien desear bañar con todo el oro y gemas que poseas, además de añorar vestirla en mithril para protegerla si es que fallaras haciéndolo con tus propias manos"_

_Silencio. Thorin estaba seguro de que no uniría su vida en ese sentido con nadie, no era necesario y el sólo pensamiento le quitaba el hambre a causa de lo desagradable que resultaba la idea. Sus dos sobrinos, aunque aún un par de bebés, eran sus herederos. Era lógico, pues Dis era su hermana más querida, su fuerza y su consejo con demasiada frecuencia. Además estaba su hermano menor Frerin quien todavía era un niño, cierto, pero tenía todo un futuro por delante._

"_Ahora, debo prepararme para un viaje, hijo mío. He recibido noticias inquietantes de nuestro primo Náin, señor de las Colinas de Hierro" _

Aquel recuerdo que se remontaba a tantas décadas atrás lo atormentaba todas las noches desde que Gandalf había encontrado al ladrón que había prometido conseguir para su expedición.

¡Un hobbit! Un ejemplar de aquella raza tan inútil y sin aspiraciones ¡Y qué ejemplar!

Desde el momento en que aquel mago errante había acordado reunir a toda la compañía en la casa del mismo ladrón, Thorin tuvo un pésimo presentimiento. Nada contento con las demandas de Gandalf, el príncipe acudió a la cita lo suficientemente irritado por haberse perdido dos veces ¿Y quién no se perdería si todas las casas en la Comarca eran endemoniadamente iguales?

Entonces lo conoció: a Bilbo Bolsón. Un hobbit adulto que lucía igual de desorientado como cualquier otro, sin nada especial que ofrecer a primera vista excepto por sus ojos ¡_Mahal_, qué ojos! Un par de brillantes esmeraldas con resplandores dorados espectaculares, no había bruma en aquellas dos gemas preciosas: reflejaban una pureza y nobleza tan valiosa que Thorin pudo sentir su garganta secarse en cuestión de segundos.

"Luce más como un tendero que como un ladrón" fue su sardónica respuesta ante aquel despliegue de sensaciones tan inesperadas y desagradables.

A partir de ese momento el príncipe enano crearía una barrera de sarcasmo e ironía respecto al hobbit quien los acompañaría hasta Erebor. No le gustaba Bilbo en lo más mínimo, prefería fingir que ignoraba su presencia entre los suyos; también pretendía que los actos de Bolsón no le conmovían ni un ápice a diferencia del resto de los enanos bajo su mando. Bondad e ingenuidad eran las cualidades únicas de Bilbo, mismas que hacían reír algunas veces a su compañía entera, otras enternecerla y otras pocas sorprenderla; el mago Gandalf siempre lucía orgulloso de su hobbit. Aveces, el anciano hechicero miraba expectante a Thorin, como si pudiese ver a través de él; esto preocupaba secretamente al príncipe.

"No pertenece aquí. Deberías devolverlo del hoyo de donde lo sacaste, Gandalf"

"…_Sabrás inmediatamente que ha llegado la persona con quien desearás unir tu destino…"_

¿Y cómo se supone que sabría actuar si aquel acontecimiento sólo sucedía una vez en la vida de algunos enanos y el padre a quién acudir en busca de consejo estaba desaparecido desde hacía años? ¿Acaso alguien lo culparía de su conducta repelente de estar en su situación? ¡_Äule_, si esto era una prueba titánica que debía librar antes de recuperar su tierra natal, Thorin no sabía qué había hecho para desagradar tanto a los _Valar_!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Bilbo, a pesar de sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar entre la compañía, logró acoplarse paulatinamente. Ahora, atravesando el bosque más allá de Bree, componía una canción junto con Bofur, llamada _El Hombre en la Luna se Quedó Despierto Hasta Tarde_. Casi todos los enanos, excepto Dwalin y Thorin, se mostraban entusiasmados con aquella alegre tonada que incitaba a las risas y al baile. Incluso Kíli se había puesto de pie y bailaba toscamente alrededor de la fogata mientras Bofur encontraba alguna buena rima para finalizar la tonadilla.

Balin no era parte de la pequeña verbena, pero reía mirándolos desde su distancia. Gandalf estaba justo al lado de Bolsón, fumando su adorada mezcla del _Viejo Tom_ en su pipa. Al exhalar formaba figuras antropomórficas en miniatura que bailaban unos segundos al lado de Kíli antes de desintegrarse en una cortina de humo.

"Me inquieta" habló Dwalin a su príncipe, ambos daban la espalda al resto de los enanos, a varios metros de distancia. Hacían guardia, o ese había sido su pretexto para apartarse.

"¿El mediano?"

El musculoso enano elevó su ceja izquierda sorprendido de que su líder se hubiese anticipado a sus pensamientos tan pronto.

"¿A ti también?"

"Cuando pienso demasiado, llego a la conclusión de que es una locura traerlo con nosotros" Lo cual sucedía repetidas veces al día, para la desgracia de Thorin.

"Ah" suspiró Dwalin, relajándose un poco "Es un error traerlo con nosotros, ciertamente. Pero me inquieta más que carezca tanto de ¡Cabello!"

El enano más corpulento comenzó a reírse consigo mismo, pues el príncipe le dedicó una mirada sombría después de haber parpadeado repetidamente, perplejo.

"No puede dejar de asombrarme que aparentemente la única zona donde tiene pelo es en los pies" al hijo de Fundin le llegó un escalofrío mientras acariciaba su barba negra "Me recuerda a los elfos"

Thorin clavó sus uñas en los antebrazos, perforando un poco el grueso abrigo que vestía. Por alguna razón inexplicable el hecho de que su compañero de tantas batallas, un guerrero a su servicio perpetuamente, un amigo tan entrañable y honorable, un hermano que ahora acababa de hacer algo parecido a insultar a Bilbo Bolsón, el inútil hobbit que cargaban, comparándolo con aquella despreciable raza le hizo querer derribarlo de un puñetazo en la quijada. El príncipe tragó saliva con dificultad incapaz de mirar a Dwalin, sintiendo cómo su propio estómago parecía arder.

"Aunque más que recordarme a esos desagradables y cobardes elfos, me recuerda a las hembras humanas ¿Las recuerdas Thorin? No tienen barba, ni pelo en el pecho, en los brazos o en las piernas. No he querido verificar si tampoco tienen en sus partes más blandas ¿Bilbo Bolsón también será tan suave y limpio en aquella zona como ellas?"

El hijo de Thráin se puso de pie en un segundo, logró seguir esquivando los penetrantes ojos azules del musculoso guerrero. Apretando los labios con fuerza y aún manteniendo los brazos cruzados y los dedos clavados sobre su ropa se alejó de Dwalin y todavía más de sus ruidosos enanos cantando alrededor de la fogata con Bilbo Bolsón al centro, el culpable de que su estómago ahora estuviera sintiendo arcadas inesperadamente placenteras a causa de los comentarios que el enano calvo acababa de revelar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Rivendell.

Ahí estaban doce enanos faltando al respeto escandalosamente a la hospitalidad de los elfos de _Imladris_. A lo largo de esos días, Galfand insistía en invocar la paciencia de Thorin para que pudiesen entrevistarse con el señor Elrond a solas y solicitarle traducir las runas antiguas del mapa que mostraría su única esperanza para acceder a los salones de Erebor.

Y estaba Bilbo Bolsón.

El hobbit estaba fascinado con aquel legendario valle que sólo había visitado a través de sus libros y mapas en Bolsón Cerrado y luego en sus sueños. Era el único de la expedición que no insultaba las tierras sagradas de los elfos, claro que no. Disfrutaba las conversaciones con aquella indeseable especie, pues casi todos hablaban fluidamente la lengua común. El mediano de rizos dorados disfrutaba escuchar su melosa y monótona música; visitaba desde el alba hasta muy entrada la noche los talleres a los que Elladan y Elrohir, hijos mellizos de Elrond quienes por suerte descansaban esos días en su natal _Imlardis_, lo llevaban a conocer orgullosos: los herreros de poderosas espadas, los sanadores poseedores de la mejor medicina de la Tierra Media, a los míticos jinetes que cabalgaban a pelo, a las guardias de Rivendell.

Thorin estaba celoso y nunca en su vida había experimentado nada parecido ¡_Mahal_ era testigo! Aborrecía la manera en que aquella primorosa sonrisa parecía estar eternamente tatuada sobre esos delgados, pero tentadores labios rosados todo el tiempo en aquella tierra élfica. Una ola de cólera se extendía por todo su cuerpo cuando Bilbo reía sinceramente o lanzaba una expresión de admiración, con demasiada frecuencia para soportarlo, cada segundo a causa de algún descubrimiento de la cultura de los hijos primogénitos de _Ilúvatar_.

¡Él se lo mostraría! Le mostraría al mediano algo de qué sorprenderse auténticamente. Añoraba abrir para él los majestuosos salones enanos que habían sido tallados en las entrañas de la Montaña Solitaria a lo largo de las generaciones, le enseñaría a los maestros artesanos enanos quienes daban vida a las alhajas y joyas más hermosas con las que nadie en toda la Tierra Media soñaría, lo dejaría boquiabierto con los guerreros de su raza cuyo legado eran canciones de gloriosas batallas que seguramente aún cantaban en la Comarca; el príncipe sentía que había olvidado como respirar al imaginar la expresión estupefacta de Bilbo al contemplar el extraordinario brillo de la Piedra del Arca, el incuestionable corazón de la montaña. Y ahí, detrás de aquellos salones con siglos de historia, arroparía al mediano con sus propios abrigos de elegantes pieles y le haría ofrendas en plata, oro y piedras preciosas.

"…_y a quien desear bañar con todo el oro y gemas que poseas…"_

Las palabras de su propio padre resonando en su mente oprimieron todo su tórax, provocándole un dolor inexplicable en las costillas a causa de la brutal impresión.

"Deseo permanecer en Rivendell con el señor Elrond"

Fíli era quién estaba de pie a la distancia más cercana de Bolsón y al escuchar aquella confesión tan inesperada lo miró con el ceño fruncido y ambos ojos azules muy abiertos. Automáticamente el bullicio que estaban armando los enanos en los balcones de sus aposentos se apagó en cuestión de segundos. Once enanos lo miraban casi escandalizados.

Bifur gruñó algo en _khuzdûl_ y nadie se molestó en traducirlo, como la mayoría de las veces.

"¿Señor Bolsón?" Se pudo escuchar la voz incrédula de viejo Óin apuntando su corneta acústica hacia el hobbit.

"El señor Elrond me ha ofrecido amablemente su hospitalidad por todo el tiempo que yo desee. Creo que es una oportunidad única, he decidido aceptarla"

Balin y Thorin alcanzaban el último escalón de la larga escalera de caracol que conducía a los aposentos dispuestos para toda la compañía. En aquel instante, doce enanos apuntaron sus miradas hacia su líder.

Kíli alcanzó a reaccionar y se deslizó hacia Bilbo e inhaló el aire suficiente para comenzar a exclamar cualquier cosa, pero su tío se adelantó.

"¿No le dije a Gandalf que la idea de que el hobbit viajara con nosotros era irrazonable? Se terminó el paseo, señor Bolsón, creo que ha tomado la mejor decisión en su vida. Como pudo darse cuenta en nuestro percance con los trolls, nuestra misión no es en absoluto un día de campo y se pondrá mucho peor. Claro que no, un amante de los elfos no está hecho para la peligrosa travesía que tenemos por delante"

La voz del príncipe era dura como el hierro y helada como el granizo. La compañía contuvo la respiración por algunos segundos y luego, casi coordinados, se dispersaron a realizar sus tareas personales o a comer, incapaces de mirar a Bilbo. Thorin pasó a un lado del mediano ignorándolo, Balin se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada de conmiseración antes de seguir a su líder.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Los trece enanos tenían listas sus pesadas mochilas de viaje a la espalda y sus armas en el cinto. Aprovechaban el precioso momento que Gandalf les estaba ofreciendo para escabullirse y continuar su camino, ahorrándose las desagradables molestias de solicitar el permiso de Elrond para partir.

Ori se acercó tímidamente a Thorin quien esperó a que los doce enanos salieran de las habitaciones.

"Bilbo sigue adentro" exclamó casi implorante al imponente príncipe quien asintió con indiferencia.

"No te retrases"

El muchacho entonces echó a correr para alcanzar a sus dos hermanos mayores quienes iban a la cabeza de la fila.

Thorin entró a los ahora solitarios aposentos y encontró al hobbit sentado delante de una ventana contemplando distraídamente el valle.

"¿No vas a venir?" Aquel tono estaba lejos de una súplica, pero tampoco era una orden.

Trece enanos y un hobbit entraron a Rivendell. Trece enanos y un hobbit salieron del valle _Imladris_ sin retraso.

Ø

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Los cuatro libros de Tolkien representan un capítulo muy importante de mi infancia por lo que consideré impensable por años deformar la brillante historia original. Cuando Peter Jackson nos trajo su propia versión de The Hobbit, me resistí demasiado a caer en las garras de este fandom; sin embargo, este fanfiction es la prueba de que no pude hacerme más la difícil ante la monstruosa tensión sexual que arde entre los personajes de Bilbo y Thorin en la película.

Soy preocupantemente adicta a los fanfictions de estos dos desde hace algunas semanas; lamentablemente parece que todo el fandom está en los países de habla inglesa. Así que seguramente, a excepción de un par de amigos, dudo que a algún hispanohablante le interese leer esto y si la curiosidad le hizo llegar hasta aquí, sólo espero que esto no haya sido lo suficientemente repulsivo para hacerlo salir corriendo.

El siguiente capítulo será la continuación, pero con la versión de nuestro encantador Bilbo. También será el último, o quizás penúltimo, capítulo de este atrevido experimento.

Si vas en contra de todas mis estadísticas y te fue agradable leer esta historia, agradecería infinitamente que dejaras un comentario aunque sea sólo un: "Me gustó"

Ø


	2. Capítulo 2: Bilbo Bolsón

**Lo Irresistible**

**Capítulo 2: Bilbo Bolsón**

Ø

**Disclaimer: **Todo el argumento, la mitología, el universo y la concepción de la Tierra Media como la conocemos pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien; sin embargo, este fanfiction está basado en la ilustración que realizó el director Peter Jackson en sus versiones cinematográficas, por lo que también le atribuyo derechos a él y a Warner Bros, New Line Cinema y MGM. Nada será utilizado con fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **En esta historia existe contenido homoerótico/slash; por lo que si eres una persona sensible a estos temas, te suplico abstenerte de leer.

Ø

* * *

Los hobbits no eran una raza demasiado complicada, toda la Tierra Media sabía eso. Eran seres que preferían mantenerse alejados de los problemas. A veces, su propia apatía podría considerarse su único defecto.

No aspiraban a grandes riquezas de incalculable valor a diferencia de los enanos; tampoco se embelesaban por el deseo de adquirir el conocimiento y la sabiduría que les ayudase a decodificar el mundo, tal cual era la misión de los elfos. Las viejas leyendas afirmaban que eran más parecidos a los hombres, aunque quizás esto sólo era cierto únicamente en el sentido de que vivían por muy pocos años a comparación del resto de las razas que compartían la Tierra Media con ellos. Los hombres eran seres de guerra y conflictos políticos; y ningún hobbit conocía de batallas, traiciones o poder.

Los medianos pasaban desapercibidos casi todo el tiempo. Ninguno salía del apacible y fértil valle donde habitaban; apreciaban por sobre todas las cosas la buena comida y una vida tranquila.

Ellos vivían poco tiempo; un hobbit que falleciera a los cien años de edad había alcanzado una respetable longevidad. Debido a esto, eran una raza sumamente prolija; una pareja podía alcanzar el récord de concebir y criar felizmente hasta a ocho pequeños sin ninguna complicación.

Pocos se habían molestado en descubrir por sí mismos la cualidad de los medianos que los hacía únicos y especiales por sobre todas las razas: el amor.

Ellos amaban con dulzura y no con frenesí. Amaban abundantemente en sentido fraternal y familiar, lo que los hacía capaces de hazañas inimaginables por el bien de sus amigos y seres amados. Eran poseedores de una amabilidad y bondad tan luminosas que estas cualidades resultaban más valiosas que todo el oro y el conocimiento de la Tierra Media.

Por supuesto, también amaban a su pareja cálidamente. Los cortejos de los medianos estaban llenos de rituales y regalos, pues eran una raza tímida cuando se enamoraban. Si un hobbit había elegido con quién compartiría el resto de su vida, era un acto profundamente sincero y se aseguraría de hacer todo en sus manos para hacer feliz a quien hubiese aceptado su propuesta de amor.

Bilbo Bolsón maldecía el día en que se sintió atraído por un rey enano.

Y es que hacer feliz a otro hobbit simplemente necesitaba de mucha dedicación y ternura: un cómodo hoyo-hobbit, suficiente para siete deliciosas comidas al día, entrega y amor ¿Qué podría esto atraer a un príncipe que anhelaba volver a dominar sus colosales bóvedas llenas de oro y recuperar su trono, además de traer de vuelta el honor de su pueblo y su linaje?

Desde los primeros momentos en que Thorin se había cruzado en su vida se sintió abrumado por aquel despliegue de majestuosidad que tenía parado delante de él. La presencia del príncipe causaba una inusual conducta de reverencia y respeto en la compañía entera, incluyendo a los siempre inquietos Fíli y Kíli, sus propios sobrinos. Incluso él, un mediano que nada tenía que ver con la realeza de los enanos, se sentía nervioso frente a Escudo de Roble Y no era para menos, pues Thorin parecía detestarlo terminantemente y continuamente reprobaba sus acciones.

"Eres un idiota, Bilbo Bolsón, y uno sin remedio, me temo" se decía a sí mismo con frecuencia el hobbit de rizos dorados cada vez que se sorprendía observando largamente al príncipe desde la distancia: disfrutando admirar esa elegancia de guerrero innata, dándose cuenta cómo su respiración se aceleraba cuando imaginaba la sensación entre sus dedos de esa larga cabellera negra que comenzaba a albergar canas de experiencia; y un infalible suspiro se deslizaba desde lo más profundo de su pecho cuando pensaba en los adjetivos más justos para describir aquellos ojos azules: fascinantes. Reflejaban una severidad inquebrantable; sin embargo, Bilbo identificaba pesar y dolor en ellos, sentimientos casi ocultos por supuesto ¿Sería posible que Thorin pudiese regalarle al menos una mirada de ternura?

"¡Eres un hobbit ingenuo y ridículo, Bilbo Bolsón!" se reprendió con aspereza nuevamente, lanzando un puñado de tierra a la fogata que tenía delante.

"¿Todo está bien, señor Bolsón?" se atrevió a preguntar Nori, el enano con singular peinado de estrella. Desde hacía rato que Bilbo comenzó a murmurar en voz baja hablando consigo mismo y esa última exclamación en voz alta los había sobresaltado a él y a sus dos hermanos: Dori y Ori, quienes compartían el calor del fuego con el ladrón de su expedición.

"¡Oh, lo siento mucho, señor Nori! " el hobbit enrojeció de vergüenza en un instante y sentía sus puntiagudas orejas arder ¡Pero qué descuidado! ¡Estaba pensando en voz alta sin darse cuenta, hechizado por la majestuosidad de Thorin! ¿Acaso los tres hermanos habrían escuchado su…?

"Descansa bien esta noche, Bilbo" le sonrió el joven Ori tímidamente, refugiándose entre sus dos hermanos mayores "Ten por seguro que mañana a esta hora estaremos ascendiendo las Montañas Nubladas, no será una travesía fácil"

"Abríguese bien" aconsejó el viejo Dori "Allá arriba siempre llueve y el feroz viento congela hasta los pensamientos"

Los ojos verdes de Bilbo brillaron con curiosidad. Si esto era cierto, necesitaba con urgencia del gélido vendaval de aquellas cimas, pues justo ahora se preguntaba qué tan abrigador resultaría el abrazo de Thorin Escudo de Roble.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Atravesar las Montañas Nubladas era más difícil de lo que imaginaron. Una tormenta había desatado su furia sobre ellos desde el primer momento en que entraron a la cordillera. El que cada gota fuera una aguja de hielo sobre la piel era su menor preocupación; el terreno era resbaladizo y traicionero, un movimiento en falso y podías caer a uno de los interminables precipicios a tu alrededor. Para empeorar la situación, había momentos en los cuales el camino era más estrecho que el más delgado de toda la compañía.

Entonces los gigantes de piedra hicieron su aparición en medio de este paso tan adverso. Definitivamente había sido obra de los _Valar_ el milagro de que los catorce miembros de la compañía lograran superar ilesos medio camino a través de las montañas. Excepto Bilbo, quien estuvo a un segundo de caer en una escarpada barranca que albergaba su inequívoco fin.

Thorin fue capaz de reaccionar en cuestión de segundos y arriesgando su vida, salvó al hobbit. Gracias a la ayuda del guerrero Dwalin, no hubo nada que lamentar.

"Por poco perdimos a nuestro ladrón" puntualizó el enano calvo.

"Él ha estado perdido desde que dejó su hogar. Nunca debió de haber venido" fue la intransigente respuesta del príncipe.

El momento heroico de Thorin fue amputado con ese mordaz comentario. La compañía no pudo festejar el bienestar de Bilbo porque a todos se les formó un nudo en la garganta.

Bolsón sintió algo parecido al dolor de una lanza atravesando su pecho. Permaneció quieto, respirando con dificultad en parte por la impresión de casi haber muerto y en parte por el aturdimiento que le causó el duro comentario de su líder porque de alguna forma la mayor parte de él estaba de acuerdo con el hijo de Thráin.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Había que ser justos con Thorin. Continuamente vivía acosado por una agobiante cantidad de presiones que cada día parecían multiplicarse. En aquella travesía tenía la obligación de mantener a salvo a doce inquietos enanos y un hobbit. Una tropa de orcos los perseguían con ahínco, pues deseaban su cabeza decapitada en una lanza y de paso regocijarse bebiendo la sangre de Durin que corría por sus venas. Estuvo a punto de perder a Kíli a cuya madre, su propia hermana, había jurado regresar a salvo junto con Fíli. Para terminar de colapsar sus nervios, el mediano que viajaba con ellos le causaba una avalancha de emociones desconocidas que lo llevaban al borde de la desesperación. Ese mismo hobbit había estado a punto de morir y de haber sucedido lo peor, el príncipe nunca se lo hubiera perdonado a sí mismo. Nunca.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

"Voy regreso a Rivendell. Thorin dijo que no debí de haber venido. Tiene razón. No soy un Tuk, soy un Bolsón, no sé en qué estaba pensando"

Aquella era la realidad que Bilbo percibía con tristeza. No contaba con el legendario valor de los ancestros de su madre y él estaba resultando una carga demasiado pesada para sus compañeros enanos. Además, el líder de la travesía lo detestaba y no lo consideraba bienvenido, hiriendo inconscientemente las emociones del hobbit quien se sentía atraído por Thorin en más de un sentido que le hubiese gustado aceptar.

El único camino que el cabizbajo Bolsón veía como alternativa era regresar de donde había salido y pretender que podía olvidar ese infortunado accidente cuando se decidió encaminar en una aventura para recuperar un reino enano. Fingir que podía olvidar al príncipe Thorin y aquellos maravillosos ojos azules suyos.

"¡Despierten! ¡DESPIERTEN!" ordenaba enérgicamente Escudo de Roble justo en aquellos instantes dándose cuenta del error que habían cometido al buscar refugio en una cueva demasiado atractiva para albergar a los cansados viajeros "¡Despierten!"

Y, así, la trampa de los trasgos cambiaría definitivamente el destino de Bilbo Bolsón.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

El hobbit de rizos dorados corría desbocado cuesta abajo. Tenía que alcanzar sus amigos o lo dejarían atrás. Aún no estaba seguro de qué era lo que acababa de quitarle a aquel horripilante ser que habitaba en las húmedas cavernas de las Montañas Nubladas. Era un simple anillo de oro, pero al llevarlo puesto se sentía invencible y a salvo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Bilbo alcanzó al grupo de enanos, escuchó un alboroto debido a su ausencia, preocupado, quería dejarse ver, pero la severa voz de Thorin lo dejó sin aliento.

"Te diré lo que pasó. Él vio su oportunidad y se fue. Extrañaba la comodidad de su hogar. No pertenecía a nosotros. Él se ha marchado desde hace tiempo, no volveremos a ver al hobbit"

¿Acaso en aquellas gélidas oraciones Bolsón pudo percibir un rastro de pesar? No, no era furia ni desprecio lo que transmitían involuntariamente las palabras de Escudo de Roble. Era el dolor inevitable al resignarse por una pérdida aparentemente trascendental. Confundido, Bilbo tragó con dificultad y dudó cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Entonces, la sangre Tuk que corría a través de su cuerpo y constantemente subestimaba subió a su cabeza. Con decisión, se quitó el anillo en un segundo, pues comenzó a pesarle, y encaró a al príncipe enano.

La compañía saltó por la feliz sorpresa, excepto Thorin y Dwalin. Escudo de Roble se sintió abofeteado por una fuerza invisible y por unos segundos pareció avergonzado de sí mismo. Recuperándose en un instante, encaró al hobbit y comenzó a cuestionar los motivos del mediano de seguir con ellos.

"… Por eso regresé, porque ustedes no tienen un hogar. Se los arrebataron, pero les ayudaré a recuperarlo si puedo."

Para fortuna de Thorin a todos los presentes aquella sincera y leal confesión les arrebató el aliento, al igual que a él. El hobbit sonreía con una calidez infinita y sus ojos esmeralda brillaban más que nunca llenos de bondad. El hijo de Thráin en ese segundo supo que _Mahal_ no había puesto a Bilbo Bolsón en su camino para mortificarlo; por supuesto que no. Bilbo era una completa bendición y una luz en su arriesgada misión, un regalo invaluable de los _Valar_.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Azog había estado a punto de conseguir el trofeo que deseaba con tanta exasperación: la cabeza de Thorin. Sin embargo, Bolsón no fue capaz de ser un mero observador de la masacre y cometió la hazaña de salvar al príncipe arriesgando su propia vida para detener a los perversos orcos que ya comenzaban a relamerse los labios ansiosos por devorar aquella carne y sangre de linaje tan noble.

Gracias a aquel heroico acto, el resto de los enanos recuperó su valor y decidieron luchar ahí mismo por sus vidas. Después, todo había sucedido tan rápido que Bilbo estaba sumamente aturdido cuando la gran águila _gwaihir _que lo había llevado a cuestas para ponerlo a salvo, lo depositó en la Gran Roca. El hobbit sintió el corazón en la garganta cuando Thorin llegó inconsciente al mismo lugar. Afortunadamente y también gracias a Gandalf, Escudo de Roble se recuperó en un instante y solicitó la presencia de Bilbo de inmediato.

"¿Acaso no dije que serías una molestia? ¿Qué no sobrevivirías? ¿Qué no pertenecías con nosotros?…"

Bilbo sintió como su sangre comenzó a helarse. Su boca comenzó a saber arena y las puntas de las manos se le adormecieron.

"¡Nunca estuve tan equivocado en toda mi vida!"

Lo que Bilbo Bolsón había deseado desde el primer momento en que aquellos ojos azules se posaron sobre los suyos se estaba cumpliendo de la manera más insólita e inesperada.

Thorin Escudo de Roble lo estaba estrechando entre sus brazos de una manera infinitamente afectuosa. Ambos firmes pechos hicieron contacto y el hobbit tuvo la sensación de que al sentir el corazón del príncipe tan cerca del suyo, una agradable calidez comenzó a expandirse de aquella zona hacia el resto de su cuerpo, hasta alcanzar las puntas de sus rizos dorados. Bilbo tragó una gran bocanada de oxígeno y suspiró segundos después cuando percibió el aroma de Thorin que era muy fuerte en su negra caballera que ahora acariciaba su mejilla derecha, pudiendo distinguirlo enseguida del olor a sangre, sudor, cenizas y polvo. El mediano, hechizado, devolvió el abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del príncipe, olvidando por completo la existencia de los otros doce enanos y el mago.

Bilbo deseaba que aquel precioso regalo durara por horas, pero Thorin tuvo que separarse de él y le dedico una mirada sumamente sincera y arrepentida, lo más cercano que Bolsón podía anhelar a la ternura.

"Lamento haber dudado de ti…"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

La compañía decidió que era pertinente descansar un par de noches a pesar de que el tiempo los apremiara y los orcos y sus wargos les estuvieran pisando los talones. Tenían que sanar las heridas que habían recibido en su combate más reciente con el enemigo para poder desplazarse velozmente sin contratiempos y, además, en palabras íntegras de Bombur, necesitaban comer tranquilamente para curar la impresión de haber estado a punto de morir y de paso recuperar energías.

Las majestuosas águilas _gwaihir_, amigas íntimas de Gandalf, los habían ayudado sustancialmente pues Azog les había perdido el rastro y ahora llevaban una considerable delantera.

Los enanos montaron un campamento a las orillas del río que bordeaba la Gran Roca. Cuando el ocaso estaba cayendo, Gandalf y Óin habían curado las heridas de todos y Bombur tenía casi lista la cena, aunque no era un manjar se las arregló para hacer un delicioso platillo con avena, carne seca y mantequilla.

Bilbo regresó justo a tiempo para disfrutar de la cena en compañía de sus amigos, había ido al río a bañarse junto con Bofur.

Thorin apretó los puños al darse cuenta del hecho y el bocado que estaba disfrutando le supo a cenizas de súbito. El enano de sombrero gracioso comenzó a compartir algunas bromas con el hobbit en presencia de todos y el melódico sonido de la risa del mediano irritó inexplicablemente al príncipe.

Bifur, el excéntrico enano que tenía una pequeña hacha eternamente incrustada sobre su cráneo, observó con atención cada una de las acciones de Escudo de Roble, como siempre lo hacía sin ser notado, pues todos lo creían tan chiflado que resultaba inofensivo, pero funcional. Error, cierto que Bifur no era el más brillante, elocuente o cuerdo de toda la expedición, pero sí era el más observador. El primo de Bofur y Bombur había notado en cuestión de días que _Mahal _había hecho de las suyas, pues Thorin se sentía exasperadamente atraído por el ladrón de la compañía. Pero el creador de la raza enana no había sido miserable con Escudo de Roble, pues el confundido hobbit también correspondía su sentir.

Y Bifur parecía ser el único que lo sabía.

Así que el enano se acercó al príncipe con decisión.

"_Zu mudel magal orgold zur suln kurdu_" habló con el rasposo y golpeado acento de la lengua secreta de los enanos, la única forma en la que Bifur podía expresarse.

Inclinó su cabeza frente al heredero de Durin respetuosamente y se alejó con su tazón en la mano, deseoso de que su primo Bombur le sirviera otra ración.

Thorin analizó aquellas honestas palabras en khuzdûl provenientes del miembro más inesperado de la compañía. Acarició su barba, pensativo, por varios minutos. Luego, miró largamente al hobbit a quien le debía la vida, mismo que disfrutaba de las bromas y las conversaciones de sus amigos enanos.

El príncipe finalmente decidió no desperdiciar el consejo de Bifur.

* * *

Ø

**Notas finales: **¡Oh, espero que no haya hablantes de khuzdûl entre mis lectores! Estaría avergonzada de que leyeran mi intento por traducir aquella frase con ayuda del único diccionario en inglés de la lengua enana que existe en internet. Si al igual que yo, no tienen muchos conocimientos de khuzdûl, querrán saber lo que dijo Bifur: "Deberías hablarle al ladrón sobre tu corazón"

Cambiando de tema ¡Wow, ustedes, mis encantadores lectores sí que saben cómo impresionar a este humilde intento de escritora! Me han dejado totalmente estupefacta con su respuesta en el primer capítulo a mi llamado para encontrar los fans hispanohablantes del Thilbo ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, los encontré halagadores en muchas formas! ¿Saben? También me sentí comprometida con todos, así que me está preocupando el darles la historia que se merecen. Así que entiendo que este capítulo puedan encontrarlo lento y quizás soso, pero prepárense para el tercero. Yo ya estoy ansiosa por darle vida por completo al Thilbo a mi manera.

Nuevamente gracias a los que me regalaron un review y me entusiasma la idea de seguir leyendo sus comentarios y retroalimentaciones.


	3. Capítulo 3: De enanos y hobbits

**Lo Irresistible**

**Capítulo 3: De enanos y hobbits.**

Ø

**Disclaimer: **Todo el argumento, la mitología, el universo y la concepción de la Tierra Media como la conocemos pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien; sin embargo, este fanfiction está basado en la ilustración que realizó el director Peter Jackson en sus versiones cinematográficas, por lo que también le atribuyo derechos a él y a Warner Bros, New Line Cinema y MGM. Nada será utilizado con fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **En esta historia existe contenido homoerótico/slash; por lo que si eres una persona sensible a estos temas, te suplico abstenerte de leer.

Ø

* * *

Los cortejos de la raza enana eran completamente diferentes a los rituales y costumbres de los hobbits. Thorin contempló esta posibilidad la misma noche en que Bifur le había alentado a expresar a Bilbo todas aquellas sensaciones que despertaban dentro de él con el simple pensamiento de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

"Kíli" llamó con firmeza Escudo de Roble al menor de sus sobrinos quien se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que su tío estaba justo detrás de él "Necesito intercambiar algunas palabras contigo"

"Tho…" el joven príncipe tragó saliva con dificultad "Tío, cualquier cosa que te hayan dicho acerca de dónde están los sartenes de Bombur y me involucre ¡Es mentira! Fíli y yo no…"

"No tenía idea de que Bombur hubiera perdido sus cacerolas, mucho menos que ustedes dos tuvieran que ver en eso" Escudo de Roble se cruzó de brazos y lanzó a Kíli una mirada de amonestación.

El sobrino bajó la vista, rendido, dispuesto a recibir la reprimenda de su líder; sin embargo, eso no sucedió y el asunto que Thorin quería tratar con el muchacho era algo que Kíli no esperaba ni remotamente.

"Necesito que hagas una tarea por mí ¿Puedo contar contigo?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Te has vuelto muy cercano al ladrón de la compañía"

"No más que Bofur"

Thorin luchó enormemente por no contraer el gesto en su rostro debido al latigazo de ira que aquella declaración le provocó.

"Es esencial que realices lo que te voy a pedir con discreción. No quiero a nadie cerca, ni a tu hermano, ni a Ori, ni a Dwalin, ni a los sartenes de Bombur, mucho menos a Bofur ¿Queda claro?"

"Entendido" el muchacho comenzó a ponerse tenso debido a lo inusual que estaba resultando esta petición; no obstante, eso era mejor que recibir una reprimenda, así que no le convenía mucho cuestionar a su tío.

"Habla con el ladrón a solas, quiero que le preguntas acerca de los rituales de los medianos. Hazlo con naturalidad, jamás debe saber que vas por encargo mío"

"¿Rituales?" De acuerdo, el joven príncipe estaba comenzando a asustarse por el repentino interés de su tío en Bilbo y las costumbres de su gente. "¡Oh, ya entiendo! Quieres preguntar cuál es la manera más adecuada de dar las gracias por salvar tu vida"

Escudo de Roble volvió a contenerse a sí mismo de reflejar algo más que seriedad en su rostro. Estaba arrepentido de haber asignado a Kíli esta misión, Fíli no hubiera hecho esto tan difícil, pero su heredero directo no era tan afín a su hobbit. _Su _hobbit.

"No" zanjó el tío las insinuaciones erradas de su sobrino "Acerca de los rituales de cortejo que su gente acostumbra"

El joven de cabellera negra casi se va de espaldas y abrió su boca formando un perfecto círculo. Escudo de Roble no había modificado lo adusto en su expresión ni un ápice, seguía mirando a su sobrino a los ojos con firmeza.

"¿Puedo confiarte esto, Kíli?"

Al principio un raro sonido ronco provino desde la garganta del muchacho quién tardó unos segundos en cerrar la boca, después de parpadear varias veces para salir de su perplejidad.

"¡Absolutamente, Thorin! Puedes confiar en mí" La postura del joven príncipe cambió por completo; Kíli enderezó su espalda, reflejando convicción en sus palabras. Su ceño fruncido devolvió una mirada de determinación a la figura que más admiraba en toda la Tierra Media.

"Agradecería que lo hicieras esta misma noche y regreses a informarme enseguida"

El líder de la expedición dio unos golpecitos en el hombro del muchacho antes de retirarse.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

La gran mayoría de los enanos de la compañía ya habían comenzado a roncar desenfadadamente. Balin y Thorin hacían guardia frente la crepitante fogata. Ambos sentían demasiadas emociones de nostalgia y excitación debido al asombro de haber contemplado la tan anhelada Montaña Solitaria nuevamente. Así que se mantenían despiertos recordando los viejos días cuando el reino de Erebor se encontraba suntuosamente de pie y era el pilar del comercio del norte.

Bilbo tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Kíli y él habían sostenido una larga conversación a solas un par de horas atrás. El contenido de la misma parecía haberlo puesto considerablemente inquieto. Después de la charla con el joven príncipe, el hobbit había acudido con Gandalf para pedir alguna clase de consejo. El asunto con el mago había terminado rápidamente, por lo que ahora el mediano de rizos dorados se movía inquieto en su bolsa de dormir.

Thorin se puso de pie entonces, disculpándose con Balin apropiadamente y, enseguida, caminó hacia el lugar donde descansaba Bolsón. Afortunadamente, el mediano no acostumbraba a dormir muy cerca de los enanos cuando podía evitarlo, pues los terribles ronquidos de la mayoría de sus amigos no le permitían dormir fácilmente.

El hobbit escuchó claramente el sonido de las firmes botas de Escudo de Roble acercándose a él, de inmediato su cuerpo se tensó y cesó de moverse; manteniéndose tan quieto que incluso contuvo la respiración.

"Señor Bolsón" llamó la siempre profunda y varonil voz del príncipe enano.

Bilbo dudó por algunos segundos si debería hacerse el dormido para escapar de aquel escenario que suponía con demasiada certeza. El cual, de solo imaginarlo ponía a su corazón tan desbocado que sentía que se saldría de su pecho debido a la fuerza de los latidos.

"Señor Bolsón ¿Se encuentra despierto?"

La sangre Tuk que corría por las venas del hobbit le concedió el valor para removerse entre las pieles sobre las cuales solía dormir para después sentarse sin ser capaz de mirar a Thorin a los ojos.

"¿Sucede algo?" alcanzó a gesticular el mediano con un hilo de voz.

"No, nada en absoluto por fortuna"

Bilbo se atrevió a mirar el cuerpo del majestuoso príncipe de pie a un lado de él. Sólo fue capaz de alzar la vista hasta la altura de la negra barba de Escudo de Roble.

"Es preciso que hablemos a solas" declaró Thorin finalmente después del silencio prolongado del hobbit.

"¿Ahora?"

"Ahora" la indicación no era imperativa, era sorprendentemente solícita.

"De acuerdo" concedió el ladrón de la compañía, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reflejar el hecho de que dentro de su estómago se estaba llevando una fiesta muy animada de mariposas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Thorin y Bilbo se apartaron del campamento, abrigados por la luz de la luna. El príncipe decidió que era adecuado detenerse frente al río cuyo cauce era suave y tranquilizante.

"No puedo creer que nos encontremos tan cerca de la Montaña Solitaria ¡Es una vista impresionante!" El hobbit decidió sacar un tema precipitadamente, asustado del prolongado silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

"Señor, Bolsón ¿Tiene idea de cómo son los rituales de cortejo de la raza enana?"

De acuerdo, a Escudo de Roble se le había terminado la paciencia por completo con la simple sensación de estar a solas con aquella fascinante criatura de rizos dorados.

"Gandalf me habló de ellos a grandes rasgos"

¿El mago? Thorin respiró profundo.

"Entonces sabrás que es un largo proceso el cortejo entre mi gente"

Después de tragar saliva con dificultad, el mediano llevó sus ojos a las manos.

"Sí, Gandalf mencionó eso"

"Kíli, por otra parte, me ha contado que las maneras en que los hobbits expresan sus sentimientos no son tan meticulosas"

"No, no lo son"

"Eso es conveniente para mí en estos momentos, Señor Bolsón"

"No tengo idea qué es a lo que nos lleva todo esto" Había que ser comprensivos con Bilbo, fingir demencia parecía ser su último recurso.

"¿Podría mirarme a los ojos, Señor Bolsón?"

El hobbit suspiró profundamente y, colocando sus manos a sendos costados de su cuerpo, encaró de frente a los ojos azules del futuro rey.

"Tengo la certeza de que nuestras primeras impresiones no fueron las más cordiales y…" Thorin hizo un esfuerzo impresionante por articular la siguiente oración "… Soy a quién debe atribuírsele la culpa de esta situación"

Un momento ¿Escudo de Roble acababa de admitir un error que él había cometido? Cierto que Bilbo tenía poco tiempo de haberlo conocido, pero este gesto hasta a él lo había impresionado, pues el orgullo del príncipe enano no era poca cosa.

"Por favor, detente Thorin. Ya he aclarado un par de veces que incluso yo habría dudado de mí y de mi capacidad para…"

Los ojos azules miraron a los esmeraldas solicitando silencio.

"Estos últimos días has demostrado a la compañía y en especial a mí tu valía. Me he encontrado con un tesoro tan grande al tenerte entre nosotros que estoy convencido de que eres un regalo que los _Valar_ han traído a mi vida"

Bilbo no pudo sostener más la mirada al príncipe; sin embargo, lo dejó continuar.

"Eres tan valioso para cada uno de nosotros con la misma intensidad, pero en diversos sentidos. No hay duda de la alta estima que te tiene la compañía como amigo y aliado. Incluso Kíli se ha encariñado contigo de una manera casi fraternal, pero no más que Bofur"

"Y para mí también son todo eso, Thorin. Se han convertido en una nueva familia dentro de mi vida" El mediano sonrió inevitablemente, pues era sincera la agradable calidez que sentía al saberse parte de ellos.

"Pero es diferente para mí. Siempre lo ha sido cuando tú estás involucrado, Bilbo"

Y el hobbit olvidó cómo respirar cuando escuchó su nombre y no un título apropiado pronunciado por aquella voz tan gallarda que siempre provocaba un caos dentro de sus emociones.

"Thorin…" suspiró el mediano, comenzando a rendirse y devolvió al príncipe una mirada un poco asustada.

"Mencioné que era conveniente para mí que en tu cultura no sea necesario tanto funambulismo para pretender compartir tu camino con otro ser. Tengo la voluntad de que la misión a Erebor termine con la mayor de las glorias que _Mahal _pueda brindarme; sin embargo, siempre podrán existir pruebas difíciles en el camino que quizás terminen con el sueño de todos nosotros. Es una expedición tan arriesgada que no tengo la seguridad de si el día de mañana seguiremos respirando. Lo único de lo que tengo convicción ahora es que no puedo continuar sin haberte expresado todas las sensaciones que me provocas, Bilbo Bolsón"

El hobbit colocó sus manos en la cintura, buscando un apoyo físico del vertiginoso mareo del que era presa.

"Como rey, resulta deshonroso para ti y para mí el no poder hacerte ofrendas en oro para validar estas palabras; sin embargo, cuando recuperemos lo que pertenece al linaje de mis ancestros, juro que completaré esta ceremonia con honor"

Thorin buscó dentro de su abrigo una delgada esclava hecha de finísimos eslabones de oro puro, la belleza de la joya aumentaba proporcionalmente debido a que un hilo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de polvo de diamante se entrelazaba con el cuerpo de la pulsera dorada.

"He guiado a mi pueblo a través de tiempos de miseria y desesperación. Me vi obligado a vender las escasas riquezas que mi gente pudo rescatar en el fatídico día cuando el dragón ultrajó a los míos. Existieron muchos días en los cuales preferí padecer hambre antes que vender este valioso objeto: Mi padre, Thráin, regaló a mi madre esta prenda el día en que ella correspondió a sus sentimientos. Ahora es tuya"

Escudo de Roble extendió la prenda hacia Bilbo quien estaba completamente pálido; sin embargo, no tardó mucho en estirar su brazo izquierdo tembloroso. La ligera sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe en el momento en que colocaba la esclava alrededor de la suave muñeca del hobbit, obligó a Bolsón a contener un gemido, pero el mediano no pudo evitar que su rostro se encendiera por completo.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo, Thorin?" Al fin habló, Bilbo con un nudo en la garganta.

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás" Y de nuevo el príncipe gesticuló esa breve pero significativa sonrisa que a Bolsón regresó el intenso color carmín de sus mejillas.

"No tengo nada que ofrecerte, Rey Bajo la Montaña" confesó avergonzado el hobbit mirando al suelo.

"Lo tienes todo por ofrecerme, Bilbo Bolsón, todo tu ser"

Thorin de nuevo buscó entre sus ropas y halló una pequeña bolsa de trapo.

"Sé que tu gente acostumbra regalar flores o dulces en estas ocasiones, acepta también este regalo"

Dentro de la bolsa, envueltos meticulosamente en hojas frescas, estaban tres pequeños higos cristalizados con miel. Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Bilbo se preguntó cómo habría conseguido el príncipe aquel tesoro que cualquier mediano hubiera agradecido absolutamente después de tantas largas semanas alejado de aquellos pequeños placeres que en la Comarca abundaban en cada momento del día. Finalmente, Bilbo sonrió con dulzura y con sumo cuidado desenvolvió un higo y lo mordió con gusto.

Escudo de Roble estaba extasiado con aquella encantadora visión.

"Tengo… lo tengo. Tengo algo que puedo regalarte para completar estos momentos, pero me aterra el pensar que sería insignificante para ti, Rey Bajo la Montaña"

"Nada de lo que puedas darme me parecerá insignificante de ninguna manera, quiero que siempre tengas presente esto"

"Quiero regalarte el primer beso más sincero que jamás he dado a nadie en esta vida"

Sin esperar respuesta, Bilbo se acercó al príncipe enano, quien era mucho más alto que él. Thorin se inclinó para ayudar al mediano de rizos dorados a alcanzar su objetivo y entonces, despacio, el hobbit alcanzó a rozar los labios del otro con suavidad y sin prisas, sintiendo cosquillas por la negra barba que acariciaba su rostro.

Thorin, embriagado con el dulce sabor a higo con miel de aquellos tersos labios, supo entonces que aquel presente superaba con creces cualquier otro que Bilbo aspirase a entregarle aquella noche.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

La mañana siguiente Bilbo abrió los ojos y la luz del día lastimó su vista. Había regresado a dormir a su bolsa de dormir minutos después de haber besado por primera vez a Thorin. Con el simple recuerdo de aquellos momentos, Bilbo sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas.

Por supuesto que correspondía a los sentimientos de Escudo de Roble sin duda alguna en su corazón; pero si alguien pudiera darle unos días para tomar aire y terminarse de creer lo que estaba pasando, lo agradecería absolutamente.

El hobbit comenzó a levantar su bolsa de dormir para posteriormente realizar su ritual de aseo personal a orillas del helado río.

Los enanos estaban terminando de desayunar y comenzaban a reunirse alrededor de Gandalf y Thorin con el objetivo de planear el largo camino que aún tenían por delante.

"Buenos días" saludó cordialmente Bolsón a todos sus compañeros.

Toda la expedición saludó con entusiasmo al ladrón, excepto Thorin, quien caminó hasta él y envolvió la cintura de Bilbo con su fuerte brazo derecho para poder besar la blanca frente de su hobbit.

"Buenos días" contestó Thorin con naturalidad.

El mediano deseo entonces meter la mano dentro de su bolsillo y colocarse su nuevo anillo mágico porque quería desaparecer en ese preciso momento debido a la vergüenza, pero Bolsón logró contenerse.

"¡Oh, Bilbo! ¡Felicidades!" exclamó Bofur con una picaresca sonrisa tatuada en su rostro "Thorin nos lo contó todo en el desayuno"

Para alivio del ladrón, el líder de la compañía deshizo el contacto y se paró a un lado de él.

"¿É-él lo hizo? ¡Oh!"

Ningún enano parecía escandalizado en absoluto, la mayoría los miraba con curiosidad o con serenidad. Bifur parecía especialmente radiante por la noticia.

"Efectivamente" Afirmó Gandalf mirándolo desde arriba con una expresión indescifrable. No estaba sorprendido por la noticia, pero tampoco la aprobaba; no obstante tampoco parecía molesto. Simplemente posaba su mirada fijamente sobre Bilbo, queriendo leer todo a través de él.

"Bueno, muchacho, no tienes por qué preocuparte por nosotros. No nos entrometeremos en sus asuntos y les deseamos todas las bendiciones que _Mahal_ pueda concederles. Verás, esto es realmente una sorpresa para todos, pero comprendemos las circunstancias. Lo más importante es que estamos felices por Thorin y por ti" habló el viejo Balin con infinita paciencia y afabilidad.

Los hermanos Oín y Glóin asintieron a cada palabra con nostalgia.

Y Bilbo no entendía cómo demonios ese grupo de excéntricas criaturas podía tomar tan bien algo que ni siquiera él podía acabar de digerir ¿No estaban molestos de que su tan venerado príncipe hubiera declarado sus sentimientos a un insignificante hobbit como él?

"¿Puedo llamarte tío a ti también Bilbo?" agregó Kíli emocionado.

"¡De ninguna manera!" intervino Fíli de inmediato "Deberías llamarlo tía"

Doce enanos estallaron en carcajadas. Thorin lo permitió, pero luego de la broma puso a trabajar a todos de nuevo.

Bilbo permaneció en el mismo lugar hasta que el mago gris llegó a su lado y lo invitó a caminar con él alejado de todos los demás.

"¿Por qué esto es tan natural para todos ellos, Gandalf?"

"No es que sea natural, Bilbo, es todo lo contrario: que un enano haya encontrado una pareja que lo hace feliz es un acontecimiento particularmente raro, pero digno de celebrar dadas las características de su raza. Obviamente el que su líder después de todas las penas que ha pasado para sacar a su pueblo adelante esté tan congratulado porque lo hayas aceptado como tu pareja, suscita que ninguno sea capaz de ni siquiera cuestionarlo."

"¿Yo lo acepté como pareja?" El hobbit parpadeó muchas veces confundido.

"¿Aceptaste alguna joya que él te hubiera regalado?

El mediano levantó su muñeca involuntariamente y debajo de la manga de su camisa brilló brevemente la esclava dorada.

"¿Te arrepientes de este malentendido?"

Bolsón tragó saliva con dificultad debido a la respuesta que venía a continuación.

"No, estoy impactado y un poco asustado; sin embargo, no me arrepiento" aclaró acariciando con su mano derecho la joya que el príncipe le había hecho como una ofrenda tradicional en el cortejo de los enanos.

"Mi querido Bilbo" sonrió Gandalf con esa infinita dulzura que sólo él podía evocar. "No sería capaz de entrometerme en tu felicidad a menos que esta comenzara a hacerte daño. Siempre tendrás mi consejo y mi respaldo en cualquier decisión que tengas de ahora en adelante respecto a Thorin; sin embargo, debes tener cuidado con él. Los enanos no son criaturas tan sutiles y tímidas como los hobbits cuando aman"

Dicho esto, el mago gris tocó el hombro del mediano con ternura y regresó con toda la expedición para participar en los planes de la compañía.

* * *

Ø

_Continuará_

Ø

**Notas finales: ** ¡Nunca dejaré de agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado con sus comentarios y follows! Insisto en que me alientan cada nuevo capítulo sabiendo que hay un fandom hispanohablante que aprecia mi humilde trabajo; sin embargo, también ya había hecho el comentario que tan grato recibimiento por ustedes me obliga a auto-exigirme muchísimo más en el momento de realizar un nuevo episodio de esta historia. ¡Gracias, gracias en verdad!

El cuarto capítulo que se viene será intenso, si saben a lo que me refiero y, por lo tanto, tengo muchas expectativas de comenzar a trabajar en él.

La triste noticia de todo este entusiasmo es lo siguiente: la semana pasado terminaron mis vacaciones universitarias ¡Oh, Äule, dame fuerzas! Los meses que vienen serán terriblemente intensos para mí en tantos sentidos. Espero que acepten esta disculpa anticipada en caso de que tarde algunas semanas en actualizar.

Gracias por leer y no olviden que me encantaría recibir sus comentarios o críticas constructivas si deciden tomarse un poco de tiempo para hacerlas.

Ø


	4. Capítulo 4: Sobre aquel fuego

**Lo Irresistible**

**Capítulo 4: Sobre aquel fuego**

Ø

**Disclaimer: **Todo el argumento, la mitología, el universo y la concepción de la Tierra Media como la conocemos pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien; sin embargo, este fanfiction está basado en la ilustración que realizó el director Peter Jackson en sus versiones cinematográficas, por lo que también le atribuyo derechos a él y a Warner Bros, New Line Cinema y MGM. Nada será utilizado con fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **En esta historia existe contenido homoerótico/slash; por lo que si eres una persona sensible a estos temas, te suplico abstenerte de leer.

Ø

**Agradecimiento: **A mi querido amigo Braulio, gracias a él no me desanimo respecto a continuar esta historia: me alienta a seguir escribiéndola con pequeños gestos de apoyo.

* * *

El último día que descansarían cerca de la Gran Roca, todos trabajaron arduamente para levantar el campamento y prepararse para continuar su camino con premura. El día de Durin estaba por llegar y la compañía se sentía asfixiada por el poco tiempo que les quedaba para terminar su misión.

Thorin se dedicó únicamente a coordinar los futuros movimientos de la compañía, absorto en su tarea como líder. Un par de horas antes del ocaso, Bilbo se acercó a Escudo de Roble, esperando el momento adecuado para poder abordarlo a solas y así evitar otra muestra de afecto en público, pues Bolsón sabía que se tardaría en adaptar a aquellas indiscreciones tan embarazosas para él.

El mediano se aclaró la garganta para solicitar la atención del príncipe quien estaba inmerso en la tarea de trazar la ruta en uno de los mapas de Ori con precisión.

—Thorin.

El enano giró su rostro con el objetivo encarar al dueño de aquella voz tan familiar. Lo observó por algunos segundos, aún distraído con su labor en el mapa, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidar que el hobbit llevaba puesta la esclava de oro que le había regalado como prueba de sus intenciones.

— ¿Sucede algo, Bilbo?

Para el mediano de rizos dorados el que Thorin lo llamara por su nombre común con tanta ligereza le provocaba un placentero cosquilleo en lo más profundo del estómago. Así que tragó saliva con dificultad, esperando no haber transmitido al príncipe la turbación que acababa de sentir.

—Óin me informó que no has cambiado el vendaje de tus heridas desde hace dos días.

—No hay suficiente vendaje para todos. No somos una raza tan frágil como te imaginas, Bilbo, me encuentro bien.

—Supuse que dirías eso —confesó el hobbit sonriente de haber realizado una correcta predicción—. He cargado con vendas extras desde que dejamos Rivendell y afortunadamente lograron salvarse después de todo. Las he lavado y he preparado un ungüento medicinal para ti, por favor, permite que trate tus heridas —

Un momento ¿Bilbo pretendía mancillar su cuerpo con repugnantes telas seguramente de origen élfico? Escudo de Roble comenzó a comprender aquella imperiosa fuerza natural de la que su padre le había advertido cuando era un muchachillo todavía debido a que aquel acto tan escandaloso dejó de tener importancia cuando razonó el hecho de que el mediano estaba preocupado por él y había preparado un tratamiento de curación especialmente y sólo para él.

—Terminaré con esto en unos momentos. Luego hablaremos de mis heridas —Los ojos de Thorin brillaron con ardor. Bolsón retrocedió un paso involuntariamente por precaución.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Esta vez fue el príncipe quien se encargó de hallar un espacio alejado de la ruidosa e inquieta compañía. Los ojos de Gandalf siguieron al hobbit y al enano hasta la enorme roca detrás de la cual ambos se colocaron, a orillas del río.

—Por favor, Thorin, toma asiento —solicitó el mediano amablemente, señalando alguna de las piedras aplanadas que servirían para la ocasión.

— ¿No se supone que debería quitarme la ropa antes? —La intención de Escudo de Roble no había sido alguna clase insinuación, su tono había sido perfectamente neutral; sin embargo, Bilbo enrojeció hasta la punta de sus afiladas orejas y el príncipe se dio cuenta del malentendido que había provocado; no obstante, la reacción virginal de Bolsón de cierta manera le complació.

—El señor Óin señaló que recibiste heridas en el torso, los brazos y el rostro. Sólo necesitas desprenderte de la ropa que me impida trabajar sobre esa zona —aclaró el hobbit apartando la vista de los ojos azules de Escudo de Roble, recuperándose de su bochorno.

—Es una lástima —murmuró entre dientes Thorin.

Así que el príncipe se deshizo de su abrigo y lo colocó con celeridad en una de las rocas achatadas a su alrededor. Luego, se liberó del cinturón cuya orgullosa hebilla representaba su símbolo personal y colocó a _Orcrist _cerca de él. Posteriormente, se deshizo con movimientos pesados de la armadura y demás implementos de protección cuyo principal material era hierro. Finalmente aún restaba la última prenda: una delgada camisa de algodón azul marino.

—Déjame ayudarte —declaró el mediano invocando un poco de la valentía que había despertado en él durante todo aquel viaje.

Abrumado por aquella demostración de cuántas capas de ropa existían antes de llegar a la piel de Thorin, el hobbit decidió comenzar a moverse o se quedaría con aquella expresión embobada durante todo el día. Por lo tanto, intentó cargar la armadura del príncipe para colocarla en alguna roca, tarea que le resultó más complicada de lo que hubiera esperado pues el peso de la misma era considerable.

Justo en el momento en que recogió el último protector del antebrazo izquierdo, Bilbo levantó la vista y contempló el torso desnudo de Escudo de Roble.

— ¡Pero mira qué mal aspecto tienen esas heridas, Thorin! —Bolsón olvidó por completo lo embarazoso de aquella situación cuando encaró de cerca las viejas vendas con sangre seca que se sostenían débilmente alrededor del cuerpo del enano.

Concentrándose por completo en su misión, Bilbo comenzó con el tratamiento con sumo cuidado y dedicación. Primero, deshizo el vendaje de emergencia que Gandalf había realizado desde el día en que las águilas habían salvado a toda la compañía. Durante este primer paso, el cuerpo del príncipe reaccionó al dolor en algunas ocasiones tensándose; no obstante, la expresión en el rostro de Thorin era inmutable.

—Debe ser doloroso —comentó Bolsón mientras pasaba la venda debajo de una axila derecha.

—En absoluto.

—No me refiero a esto.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Debe ser doloroso soportar tanto dolor y no ser capaz expresarlo ni recibir consuelo. No me refiero solamente a las heridas físicas.

En ese instante, el hobbit terminó de retirar el sucio vendaje inservible y llevó una bandeja de madera al río para llenarla. Regresó enseguida a un lado del enano y tomó dos trozos de tela de algodón limpio, uno lo sumergió en el agua y, posteriormente comenzó a lavar las heridas a lo largo del pecho, los brazos y, ocasionalmente el rostro.

La evidente consecuencia fue un momento íntimo entre ambos. Bilbo trazaba el camino de su mano a través del poderoso torso del príncipe, siendo un trozo de tela el único impedimento para un contacto directo. Los músculos de Thorin eran firmes y duros como el hierro mismo; sin embargo, no eran igual de fríos: la temperatura de aquella piel era agradablemente tibia. Como era de esperarse, una abundante capa de vello cubría el pecho y los brazos, lo que ocasionalmente impedía que Bilbo pudiera limpiar tan fácilmente estas zonas, a las que debía dedicar más tiempo.

Cuando Bolsón terminó esta primera labor, levantó la vista y miró directo a aquellos ojos azules que lo devoraban y lo quemaban al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Los enanos están hecho de hierro?

—De piedra y tierra.

Bilbo sonrió y entonces recordó que en uno de sus libros había echado un vistazo rápido a aquella leyenda del origen de la raza que _Äule_ había creado ¿Habría imaginado en aquel entonces que terminaría involucrándose sentimentalmente con un príncipe enano? ¡Por supuesto qué no!

Una sedosa risa brotó de los labios del mediano, lo que ocasionó que el ardor en los ojos de Thorin aumentara proporcionalmente.

—Ansío susurrar a tu oído las canciones que _Mahal_ cantaba a su esposa _Yavanna_.

Bilbo suplicó en su interior que si esto ocurría pronto, el príncipe lo hiciera en _khuzdûl_, pues comenzó a hiperventilar con la simple idea de que el aliento de Thorin acariciara sus nervios auditivos tan sensibles. No quería imaginar que sucedería si comprendía cada palabra que le fuera dedicada acerca de estas canciones que desconocía por completo.

Bolsón continuó con su tarea de sanación: utilizando el segundo pedazo de tela de algodón comenzó a untar un aceite de olor cítrico a lo largo de las zonas a tratar. Finalmente desenvolvió con cuidado el ungüento que especialmente había preservado en hojas de menta y, con sus dedos desnudos, recorrió por tercera vez el camino sobre los músculos de Thorin quien esta vez tuvo que hacer uso de un sustancial esfuerzo mental para soportar con naturalidad la sensación de las manos de su hobbit en contacto directo con su piel.

El último paso fue el vendaje, el cual ocurrió sin menores percances. En el momento en que el mediano terminó su labor, apenas emitió un largo suspiro a modo de conclusión, cuando el príncipe atrajo el cuerpo de Bilbo hacia el suyo, aprisionándolo entre sus dos poderosas piernas las cuales afortunadamente estaban cubiertas con ropa.

El hobbit no supo cómo reaccionar, pero su pensamiento resultaba lento en comparación con las acciones concretas de Thorin quien ya lo había envuelto en un abrazo con aroma a hierbas medicinales.

— ¿Me permitirías abusar de tu generosidad? —murmuró el príncipe.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?

—Tus labios.

—Son tuyos.

El segundo beso de ambos fue menos tímido que el primero; sin embargo, no dejó de ser suave y lento. Thorin no había besado a nadie en los labios antes que a Bilbo, por lo que quería aprender poco a poco de esta sensación que le causaba un placer extraordinario. La sensación resultaba tan desconocida que deseaba explorar aquella caricia con sutileza, pero continuamente. El hobbit, por otra parte, ya tenía unas pocas experiencias en esta clase de contacto, aunque por completo insípidas en comparación con los besos del príncipe.

Para la pareja no fue suficiente sólo un beso o dos por compartir en aquel espacio tan íntimo, por lo que perdieron la cuenta del tiempo que pasaron reconociendo sus bocas por primera vez. Bilbo permitió a Thorin sentarlo en su regazo y no cayó en cuenta del momento en que había rodeado el cuello de Escudo de Roble para ahondar el contacto de los besos.

Justo cuando el príncipe enano comenzó a deslizar su lengua por la comisura de los labios de su hobbit, fueron interrumpidos inesperadamente por un mago.

Gandalf no necesitó de palabras o carraspeos para hacer notar su llegada, pues Bilbo percibió la poderosa presencia del mago enseguida, separándose con vehemencia de Escudo de Roble con movimiento exagerados, empujándolo inconscientemente. El rostro del mediano había adquirido un adorable y brillante color carmín por haber sido atrapado por el mago en un momento de tanta privacidad.

—Gandalf —gruñó el príncipe mirándolo con acritud. Thorin había notado la presencia del mago acercándose hacia ellos mucho antes que el hobbit; sin embargo, prefirió ignorarlo antes que detenerse.

— ¡Oh, qué situación tan incómoda! —comenzó a lamentarse Bilbo hundiendo su rostro en sus manos incapaz de mirar al futuro rey o al mago.

—Bilbo, comencé a preocuparme por ti debido a que estabas tardando tanto.

— ¿Por qué habrías de preocuparte por él si sabías que estaba conmigo, Gandalf? —gruñó Thorin.

—Ciertamente.

El mago y el enano sostuvieron la mirada con dureza por largos segundos.

—Prometí a Bombur y a Bofur que les ayudaría con la cena de esta noche, debo irme ahora —Bilbo comenzó a recoger a prisa las cosas que había traído consigo para el tratamiento. Luego, dedicó al príncipe una mirada de disculpa y salió del escenario evitando a toda costa acercarse a Thorin o mirar al mago a los ojos.

—No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en los asuntos del hobbit y los míos, Gandalf.

—Como ya he dicho, simplemente me preocupo por la seguridad de Bilbo.

—Yo también lo hago, no te entrometas.

Thorin comenzó a vestirse, ignorando la presencia del mago a un lado suyo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Aquella era la última noche que pasarían bajo la sombra de la Gran Roca. El equipaje, las provisiones y sus armas estaban listos para continuar el viaje, pues la compañía partiría antes del amanecer. La cena había transcurrido con tranquilidad. Fíli y Kíli se acercaron a Bilbo para compartir con él la sobremesa.

—Fíli y yo hemos estado entrenando para patear traseros de orcos y elfos la siguiente vez que decidan entrometerse en nuestro camino.

Bolsón miraba divertido las nuevas posturas de combate que Kíli le mostraba intentando imitar las poses gallardas de Dwalin con exageración. El otro enano rubio sonreía; sin embargo jamás intentó acompañar a su hermano en la realización de aquellas pantomimas.

— ¡Thorin también ha estado poniéndose en forma! —comentó el príncipe más joven, orgulloso de su tío.

—Por supuesto —agregó Fíli con convicción—. Él encontró a alguien a quien debe proteger —

— ¡Por eso debemos de dejar de ser una carga para él! —insistió Kíli —. Debemos mostrarle que podemos cuidarnos solos —

— ¡Oh, basta! No le quiten el derecho a su tío de preocuparse por ustedes dos —amonestó Bilbo a ambos príncipes —. Él los ama y siempre tendrá los ojos puestos sobre ustedes les guste o no —

Ambos hermanos se congelaron debido a aquellas palabras tan inesperadamente llenas de veracidad. Luego, Kíli comenzó a emitir una risa boba.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el hobbit.

—Acabamos de entenderlo —aclaró Fíli.

— ¿Entender qué?

—Porque le gustas tanto a Thorin —completó la idea Kíli.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Dwalin entrenaba aquella noche al lado de su príncipe. Ambos se encontraban visiblemente agotados, ya respiraban con pesadez y el sudor perlaba sus barbas y sus frentes.

Justo en esos momentos estaban llevando a cabo un combate amistoso. El poderoso enano calvo se encontraba en problemas, pues la fuerza y destreza con la que Thorin blandía a _Orcrist _contra su pesada hacha era tal que el hijo de Fundin ahora estaba acorralado contra un árbol. La batalla finalizó cuando Dwalin quedó desarmado y el filo de la milenaria espada del príncipe apunto sin obstáculos a su yugular.

El enano más musculoso comenzó a reír carcajadas mientras aceptaba su derrota. Thorin puso los ojos en blanco y ayudó a su viejo amigo incorporarse de nuevo.

—Relájate un poco, Thorin. Incluso tus sobrinos estás preocupados por ti.

—Esos dos deberían aprender a cuidar más sus espaldas antes que pretender cuidar la mía.

—Tengo curiosidad —habló Dwalin levantando su ceja izquierda inquisitoriamente — ¿Cómo se siente? Sigues hablando y actuando exactamente igual que siempre. Te irritas un poco más de la cuenta en ocasiones, pero sólo eso —

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —Thorin guardó su brillante espada en su funda, dejándola descansar. Luego, se cruzó de brazos. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su viejo amigo.

—Todos estamos impresionados. Creí que nunca llegaría el momento en que desearas recitar las canciones de _Yavanna _a alguien ¡Nunca! —el hijo de Fundin carraspeó un poco para disculparse por el arranque de exaltación que acababa de tener —. Por supuesto, eso no es todo sino que además has hecho tu oferta de cortejo en oro a un hobbit y, además, a un ejemplar masculino —Dwalin suspiró rendido —. No me malinterpretes, jamás cuestionaré esta decisión tuya, ni yo ni cualquier otro enano bajo tu mando. Quiero saber cómo se siente y por qué resulta tan irresistible para cualquier enano a quien le llegue la hora —

Thorin escrutó a su viejo amigo con la mirada antes de contestar.

—No lo sabrás hasta que lo sientas en carne propia, cualquier cosa que te diga al respecto ya la habrás escuchado seguramente desde que eras un muchacho — El príncipe hizo una pausa y respiró profundo —. Si ustedes son los sorprendidos de que Bilbo Bolsón me haya cautivado por el resto de mi vida, imagina lo contrariado que estuve conmigo mismo por muchas semanas sin poder dormir pensando en lo controversial que resultaba el hecho. Pero no pude contra aquella fuerza irresistible que es parte de la naturaleza con la que _Mahal _nos creó. Pensé que me liberaría de esta opresión en cuanto dejara a mi corazón hablar delante de él; estaba equivocado, ahora es mucho peor, pues un fuego abrasador me consume con la simple existencia de Bilbo en mis pensamientos y cuando estoy cerca de él tengo la sensación de que este calor interior me hará estallar si no lo toco al menos —.

— ¡_Ozodl_! —Maldijo Dwalin en _khuzdûl _— Eso suena terrible, pareciera como si los cobardes elfos te hubiesen echado una maldición demasiado cruenta —

Una sardónica carcajada solitaria escapó de la boca de Thorin.

—No creerás entonces que todo lo que me hace sentir el señor Bolsón de alguna manera resulta placentero y revitalizante, aunque doloroso también.

Dwalin se llevó las manos a la calva y se frotó nerviosamente, lleno de confusión.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Bilbo se había ofrecido para tomar el primer turno de guardia junto con Dori. Al terminar el tiempo acordado, ambos despertaron a sus relevos: Bombur y Fíli y se prepararon para descansar algunas pocas horas antes de partir.

Cuando el hobbit estaba preparando su bolsa para dormir, se percató de que Escudo de Roble observaba hacia el horizonte sumamente pensativo, su mirada estaba puesta hacia el este como lo había estado todos los días de su vida desde que Erebor se perdió a manos de un dragón.

—Tienes que descansar —Se acercó Bolsón al príncipe —. Tenemos días muy largos por delante —

Thorin dirigió sus profundos ojos azules hacia el mediano, saliendo de su sopor.

—No puedo dormir frecuentemente, temo que eso se ha convertido en un hábito de mi parte, señor Bolsón.

—Y es un pésimo hábito, si me permites opinar al respecto. Me preocupa — Bilbo se mordió el labio debido a la sorpresa de haber sido nombrando con la cordialidad de antaño por parte del príncipe.

— ¿Te preocupo?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de sobre esforzarte tanto, existe gente a la que le importas. No todo el peso del mundo está sobre tus hombros, sino también sobre los de la gente que te ama.

Thorin soltó un bufido ante las palabras del hobbit, luego acortó la distancia que protegía el espacio personal de ambos y tomó a Bilbo por la barbilla, levantando su rostro. Entonces el hijo de Thráin disfrutó del espectacular color esmeralda de aquellos ojos.

— Vayamos a dormir entonces.

Las pupilas del mediano se dilataron y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

— ¿Me permitirás poner mi bolsa de dormir cerca de la tuya? —se apresuró a aclarar el enano y enseguida la expresión de Bolsón se relajó.

—Sí, claro que sí.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos estaban acostados en bolsas separadas por varios centímetros. La respiración acompasada de Bilbo le hizo saber a Thorin que su hobbit había caído presa del sueño muy rápido.

Y el fuego que lo invadía en el interior a causa de Bilbo ardía al contemplarlo dormir. Cuánto ansiaba abrazarlo y acunarlo entre sus brazos, acariciar esos rizos dorados y besar aquellas mejillas lampiñas ¡Ah, y ahí tendrían que detener forzosamente a su imaginación! ¿Pero cómo podría parar sus pensamientos volátiles teniéndolo tan cerca?

Ø

* * *

_Continuará_

_Ø_

Gracias a los que leen este relato y me apoyan al expresar su agrado hacia este fanfiction. También tomo muy en cuenta las retroalimentaciones que me hacen de cualquier tipo aunque parezcan mínimas. Siempre recibiré con gusto sus comentarios.


End file.
